The present invention relates to a drive mechanism in a stapler for driving staples into an object, such as a bundle of paper sheets, said stapler having a frame, a magazine arranged in the frame and containing staples, and a drive element adapted to push staples out of the magazine and drive them into the object and, to this end, be reciprocated by means of the drive mechanism.
In a prior-art stapler of this type, the drive mechanism consists of a wheel driven by an electric motor via a transmission unit, and a lever supporting the drive element at one end. The wheel has an eccentric pin engaging in a groove at the other end of the lever in order, when the wheel is rotated, to pivot the lever back and forth so as to reciprocate the drive element. This drive mechanism is quite bulky and difficult to mount. Moreover, it can only be used for driving a single reciprocative element (the drive element). In the known stapler, which is intended for U-shaped staples, there is thus provided another drive mechanism for reciprocating an operating member actuating a clinching mechanism, i.e. a mechanism bending the staple legs in such a manner that the staples after completed bending (clinching) have a uniform thickness throughout their entire length.